Jori Drabbles
by TheSolarTwilight
Summary: This was something I wanted to write. Please read and review. Don't like femslash, don't read. Jori centric.
1. Chapter 1

Jori Drabbles

During the ending scene in "Cat's New Boyfriend, what if Jade and Tori were already together ad Jade was in the hospital?

Couple:

Jori

At the hospital

Tori's POV

After Cat punched me in the nose, we were in the hospital waiting room. "Oh my gosh!" Cat shouted. I ran to her. "What?" I followed her gaze. I gasped. Jade was asleep in a hospital bed.

"Jade!" I ran to her. I sat down in the chair beside the bed. I held Jade's hand in one of mine and stroked Jade's hair with the other. "Jade, baby wake up, it's Tori" I said to her softly. Jade's eyes fluttered open. "Tori?" she called weakly. "I'm right here Jade" I said, relieved. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey babe" She said. "Jade, what happened?" I asked. "Beck offered to drive me home after the kickback. While we were waiting for the light to change, a car was coming the other way. The driver didn't notice us untill it was too late. He collided with our car. Beck was okay, but I was hurt really bad. But you know what got me through it? You. I didn't want to leave you Tori, I love you"

I felt the tears coming. "Oh Jade" I started crying. "Tori, don't cry, I'm fine" She wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked at her. "I love you" I said softly. "I love you too Tori" Jad said back. I kissed her. "I'll stay here and be the one to take you home" I said.

"Thanks Tori, you're the best girlfriend in the world" I smiled. "So are you Jade"

"Tori, please lay with me" I smiled again. "Anything for you Jade" I said. I layed down beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Jade and I fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: This was just somethig I had to right. If you want me to continue this drabble and turn it into a story or continue writing drabbles, tell me in a review. Please be nice.


	2. Cat's New Boyfriend

Jori Drabble 2

(A/N: These drabbles are not in any order and are not related)

Episode: Cat's New Boyfriend

What if, in Cat's New Boyfriend, things happened differently?

No One's POV

At the kickback

Tori saw Cat and Danny. She did not understand why she was jealous, she shouldn't be. Before she realized what she was doing, Tori had sprayed cheese on Cat and Danny. "Tori, why did you do that?" Cat asked.

"I.. I don't know" Tori ran away. Jade was watching and followed after her.

In the Black Box theater

Jade's POV

"Tori?" I called.

"Leave me alone Jade" Tori said. She was in the tent. I opened the tent door and sat down beside her. "Tori, I'm just trying to help you"

She looked over at me. She looked upset. I reached me arms out. Tori moved closer. I pulled her into my arms. She buried her face in my shoulder and started crying. "Tori, why are you crying?"

"I don't know, I guess it was just weird seeing Danny with Cat" Tori admitted. It's okay Tori, I'm here for you" Tori looked up at me. I leaned in and kissed her. "I love you" I said.

"I love you too" Tori said back. Jade, you in here? I saw you follow Tori"

To be continued


	3. Freak the Freak Out

Jori Drabble 3

Episode: Freak the Freak Out

A/N: This drabble is a what could've happened after the song.

After Tori's performance

Jade's POV

Tori had just finished singing the song, Freak the Freak Out. When she was finished, I ran up to her. "Tori, that was great" I said. "Thanks, baby" Tori said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around Tori and kissed her. "I think you made everyone vote for you" Hayley and Tara said, walking towards us. "No, Tori's just a much better singer than you too" I said. Tori chuckled.

"Ugh!" Hayley and Tara walked away. I turned back to Tori. "Thanks" Tori said. "You're welcome" Tori gave me a kiss.

"I love you" I smiled. "I love you too" I said back. I took her hand and we walked hand in hand towards our friends.

A/N: Sorry it's so short.


	4. Jade Loves Tori

Jori Drabble 4

Set after Cat gives Danny a brownie

Tori's POV

"Wow this is good" Danny said. I was shocked by what he said.

"I made you brownies twice and you told me you didn't like browies"

"Well... Cats are different"

I was getting really mad now. "Different? What do you mean different?"

Cat handed me a brownie. "Here, try one"

I took a bite. "How is it?" Beck asked. I frowned, "I gotta go" I got up from the table and left.

Jade's POV

I knew how Tori felt, I had a boyfriend (Beck) and when we broke up, I wasn't used to seeing him with other girls. I got up and followed after Tori. "Tori, wait up" Tori turned to me with tears in her eyes. "What do you want Jade?"

It hurt me seeing Tori like this, the truth is I really like her. "Come here" I said, reaching my arms out to hug her. She ran into my arms and cried into my shoulder. "Shh baby, it's okay" Tori looked up at me. "Did you call me baby?"

"Yes" I smiled, "The truth is, I loved you since I first saw you" I told her. "So did I" I leaned in and kissed her. "I'm so glad you feel the same way. I was worried you wouldn't" I explained. "I do feel the same way, Jade, always have"

I smiled and kissed her again. "I'm here for you Tori, I'll never hurt you like Danny has" This time Tori smiled. "Thanks Jade, I love you" I gasped. That was the first time I heard her say those words. "I love you too, Tori" I said back. She took my hand. "Come on, let's go back to our table" we both smiled and walked hand in hand, fingers interlocked, back to the table.

A/N: Sorry if this isn't very good. But it's a drabble. I couldn't find any other way to end it. But, I hope you like it.


	5. iParty with Victorious

Drabble 5

Episode: iParty with Victorious

Drabble Name: The Scream

What if, in iParty, Tori heard Jade screaming from the jecuzi and came running?

Set in the middle of iParty

A/N: This is AU, so Steven isn't in this story and Everyone knows Spencer, Gibby, and the iCarly gang.

Tori's POV

I was enjoying the party, giggling when Cat would use the computer voice to speak. Suddenly, I heard screaming coming from the jecuzi. Since I was closest to the jecuzi,  
>no one else could hear it. I knew it was Jade, so I started running. Believe it or not, we may not be friends, but we still care about each other.<p>

I finally got there, out of breath. Jade heard my heavy breathing and turned to me. "Vega, what are you doing?"

"I..Heard..You..Screaming" I said, in between breaths.

"Sikowitz jumped out and scared us, well scared Spencer and I"

Relief washed over me. "Oh, from the way you were screaming, I thought you were hurt" I said, all the oxygen back in my body.

Jade turned to Beck, "I gotta talk to Vega a minute, I'll be back" She got out, took my hand, not my wrist like usual, and pulled me out of hearing range.

"So, You thought I was hurt and you were going to help me?"

I blushed. "Yeah, of course. You might hate me Jade, but I would still help you. I really want us to be friends"

"Vega, I don't hate you.. I don't particularly like you but.. Tori, I'm in love with you, have been since I first laid eyes on you. I did all those things, because I was jealous of Beck. I thought you liked him"

I smiled. "You're wrong Jade. I love you too"

We kissed. "So, what do we tell the others?" Jade asked.

"Nothing. Let's just wait and see how the relationship goes first. Then we'll tell the others, alright?"

"Alright, but I gotta break up with Beck"

I moved closer to Jade, "Alright, sounds good to me" I kissed her.

"So, will you come over tonight?" I asked. Jade pretended to think. I frowned and she laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be over tonight"

"Jade, you okay?" Beck called. "Yes, I'm coming"

She kissed me one last time before turning to walk away.

"I love you" I said. She turned back to me and smiled.

"Love you" She winked and walked back to the jecuzi. I walked back to the party, a smile on my lips.

AN2: Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been REALLY busy. I might write a Sequel to this. Please review. Next chapter will be a drabble for "A Christmas Tori" 


End file.
